In U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,477 issued Jan. 10, 1978 to Jack S. Chalabian, for a SINGLE ARTICLE VENDING MACHINE, there is described a vending machine of the type used for vending newspapers and like articles, and including means to prevent more than one article from being removed from the machine each time the access door is opened by depositing certain coins into the machine. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,477 is incorporated by reference into the present specification, and an understanding of U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,477 is deemed essential for a full understanding of the present specification. The present specification discloses a number of improvements to the single article vending machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,477. In view of the extensive discussion of the background and structure of the single article vending machine given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,477, it will not be necessary to repeat that information here, and the discussion in the present specification will embrace mainly the improvements in the machine.